Two World's Combined
by Tara.PoM-Buffy
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker are transported to the PoM world by a new ghost. They are turned into animals as well. Can Danny and his friends make allies and find a way back home? Things though take a turn for the worst when Sam falls for a scientist penguin ;) Next update: Up now
1. Chapter 1: Another World

Tara: Welcome to my first crossover story! Hope you like :D

**Two World's Combined**

"Danny wake up!" Jazz called. I sighed having not slept the last night. I have a bad feeling about today for some reason. I sat up, and then got ready for the school day. Normal routine as always. I went down the stairs to the kitchen. "Hey sweetie" mom said setting down a plate of breakfast for me. I sat down, and ate quietly. I really felt a bad feeling right now. "Something wrong little brother?" Jazz asked. "No I'm fine" I answered getting up, and put the plate on the counter. I then headed back to the living room. Jazz followed me soon after with her bag. I picked up my backpack, and we both went out the door together.

"Have a good day at school Danny!" Jazz called as she switched directions. She went to the same school as me but she liked to take a different route. Besides this way is going to my friends Tucker and Sam's houses. I stopped first at Sam. "Hey Sam" I said seeing her coming down the steps. "Hey Danny" she said smiling, and then we began walking down to Tucker's house. We were pretty silent while walking. "Hey Sam…" I started. She looked at me still smiling. "What is it Danny?" she asked. "Do you by any chance have a bad feeling about today?" I asked.

"Actually yes I have. I thought I was being crazy" Sam answered. "Well I got that same feeling…" I said back. When we reached Tucker's house Tucker was already outside and he jumped down from the stairs of his porch. "Guys do you have a bad feeling about today? I got one like really bad last night" Tucker said. "That's weird me and Danny both had a bad sense of today too" Sam replied. "I think this might mean more then we give it credit" Tucker stated. "We should be careful today…" I said. They nodded in reply.

Then we kept our way to school.

~ (After School)

"Well school had nothing to do with this bad day… even if Dash came along" I said. "Yeah but he always does so we're use to it" Tucker replied. I nodded agreeing with him. "I'd hate to imagine what can be worse than Dash" I stated. Suddenly a cool blue wisp came out of my mouth. "Oh great a week without ghost attacks and now one comes up?" I said sighing. "Well your vacation was bound to be over sometime…" Tucker said. "Go get 'em Danny" Sam said smiling. I nodded smiling, and then transformed into my ghost half Danny Phantom. I then flew up in the sky looking for the ghost who dared to come into town today. Suddenly a shadow like thing came up in front of me.

"What the heck is that?" I questioned. The shadow formed into a shape. The shape looked that of a human. She had long purple hair, and gold eyes. She was wearing a long purple and black dress. "My name is Lugsail" she said. "Okay. What are you doing in town? Here to destroy or terrorize things I presume?" I asked her. "In a way. But I'm here to terrorize you and your friends!" she said and suddenly a whirlpool of black dust started to swirl in the sky next to her.

I could feel it starting to pull me inside. I tried to fly away but the whirlpool was too strong. I could see that Tucker and Sam were trying to hold onto a streetlight as we were being sucked in. Suddenly I couldn't fight it anymore and I was whipped into the whirlpool, and everything went dark…

~ (Morning)

I opened my eyes. I blinked for a few minutes, and then sat up. I looked around where I was. I was in a cage for some reason. I looked to my sides to see there was two other cages. One had an otter in it and the other had a lemur. They started to wake up as well. The otter was light brown, and when she blinked her eyes I could see she had violet eyes. The lemur sat up, and he was dark gray, and had musky green eyes. "Danny what happened?" the otter said in Sam's voice. "Sam?" I said looking at her.

She seemed surprised. "Danny what the hell happened to you?" Sam asked. "Could ask you the same thing…" I said. "I could ask both of you that question" the lemur said in Tucker's voice. "We're all animals!" Sam exclaimed. "No fair how come Danny got to be the penguin?!" Tucker said. I looked down noticing in fact I was a penguin. "Hey Danny you're eyes are still glowing green" Sam said. "They are?" I asked. She nodded. "Maybe since I was transported here as Danny Phantom instead of Fenton…" I replied. They both nodded. "Well perhaps we should find a way out of these cages…" I started but suddenly the door to the truck we were apparently traveling in opened. "Come on you new recruits let's get you to play nice with the others" a guy in a yellow suit said. He picked me and Sam up, and a girl picked up Tucker. They carried us into a place called Central Park Zoo.

Then they stopped at a habitat with a cave and a water pool. They opened Sam's cage, and put her into the habitat. She watched as we left. Then we stopped at a habitat with a rocky mountain and a bouncy house. They set Tucker into the habitat. Then they took me to a habitat with an ice bed above water. I was set down inside it. I looked up and watched as they left. Better figure out where I am…

Tara: Well you all know who they're gonna meet in the next chapter :P Let's see how this goes…


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Penguins

Tara: Well here is the next chapter of Two World's Combined. I was surprised when I read the reviews! There are so many good reviews! Yay!

Chapter 2: Meeting the Penguins

**Danny's Pov**

"Hello anyone in this habitat?" I asked looking around the empty ice floe. Suddenly I heard something open, and looked to my left to see the fishbowl move out of the way, and then four penguins jumped out. The flat-headed penguin came in front of the crew toward me. He stood in front of me now. "Who are you?" he asked. "Um… my name's Danny" I said. "Skippah he seems friendly" the small one said smiling. Then the tall one was close to my face. "How do your eyes glow like that?" he asked. I blinked and then said- "I'm not sure". Even though it was a lie.

"Kowalski back away from the stranger" the flat-headed one who I presumed was Skipper said. Kowalski backed off me, and went to stand beside the other three again. "Welcome to the penguin habitat Danny. I'm Skipper the leader of this crew, and so you must follow my orders understood?" Skipper said. I nodded playing it safe for now. "This one is Private, he's our emotional support and the trainee" Skipper said patting the small one's head. The small one smiled. Then he went beside the tall one. "This is Kowalski, he's our scientist and full time nerd" Skipper said. Kowalski seemed to frown to his description.

Then he went beside the one with a scar. "Lastly this is Rico he's our explosions expert, and psycho" Skipper stated. "Okay" I said. "Private stay with Danny. Kowalski and Rico let's carry out the plan!" Skipper shouted. Then the three of them left leaving me with the small penguin. "So Danny maybe I should show you inside" Private said. "Okay" I replied. I followed him down the hatch. "This is our HQ. Over here is where we sleep, this is the kitchen, and behind this door is Kowalski's lab. We're not allowed inside when he's not here" Private said pointing to the things he was talking about.

"Okay" I said while nodding in reply. "Okay follow me again" Private said going out of the hatch. I followed him as he had asked. We walked along the pathways and Private was pointing at each habitat explaining what animals live there. "Wow this zoo is interesting" I said with a smile. "Thanks… hey are your eyes glowing brighter?" Private asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. "I don't know they seem like a brighter green" Private replied. "I don't know about that. Oh well come on I have two places I want to stop" I said. "Sure where to?" Private asked. "Back to the otter and lemur habitats!" I shouted heading on my way.

Tara: This is a short chapter I know. I'm sorry. This story is all told from Danny's pov so sorry people! C:


	3. Chapter 3: Thing's get worse

Tara: Okay so guys the reason why I haven't been updating these stories are because my internet has been shutting on and off, and my brother broke my computer. So now I'm back. Unfournately I only had been working on this chapter of my stories and I don't feel like starting the others because I've been really tired lately… so yeah please deal with me.

Chapter 3: Things get worse…

**Danny's Pov (But you all already knew that XP)**

"Okay so this is the otter habitat right?" I asked Private. "Yeah our friend Marlene lives in here" Private replied. We both jumped over the fence into the habitat. There we saw Marlene talking to Sam. Sam was the first to notice us. "Danny!" she said running to me and hugging me. "Um Sam you can let go now…" I said. She blushed as she let go of me. "Sorry Danny. I just didn't think I'd see you so soon again" Sam stated. "You know her?" Private asked me. "Yeah she's my best friend Sam. We've know each other for a long time" I said. "Yeah a very long time" Sam nodded in agreement. "Alright well I'm Private" he said holding out his flipper for her. She shook his flipper.

"Are you a new resident too?" the brown otter came to me asking. "Yeah I'm Danny" I said smiling. "It's nice to meet you Danny. I'm Marlene" she said also smiling. "Hey Danny you said you wanted to visit the lemur habitat too right?" Private asked. "Yeah" I responded. "Well we need to hurry because Alice will be checking the habitats soon" Private stated. "Can I come with you guys?" Sam asked. "Sure but we'll have to drop you off afterwards" Private said. "Okay" Sam said. Then we all jumped out of the habitat rushing to the lemur habitat.

We all jumped in to be meet with a curious site. There was a lemur sitting on the throne with a leafy crown on his head. A rounded bigger gray lemur to the side of the throne. A small brown lemur sitting on the right side eating a fudge pop. Then there was Tucker sitting on the edge with his feet dangling over the edge. He spotted us then. "Hey Danny and Sam!" he called to us. He raced over to greet us now. "Hey Tuck" I said. "Tucker you able to find out anything about our situation yet?" Sam asked him.

"No my lemur hands can't figure out how to work the buttons on my PDA…" Tucker responded. "Oh great so we're stuck like this?!" Sam said annoyed. "What do you mean stuck like what?" Private asked from behind us. "Oh nothing" I said nervously. "You sure because you guys sound like you really want to get out of here. Wait do you mean you want to get home?" Private asked. We all nodded. "Well I'm sure we can find your homes later come on Danny and Sam we have to go before Alice gets back" Private said.

"Okay come on Sam. Bye Tuck!" I said. "Bye dude! Bye Sam!" Tucker called after us. "Bye Tucker!" Sam called back. Then we dropped Sam off at the otter habitat and headed back to the penguin habitat. "Hey I'll be in in a minute kay? I want to look at the stars for a moment" I said to him. "Alright. Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico should be back tonight too soon" he said. "I'll watch out for them then" I responded. He nodded, and that went down that hatch. I looked up to the stars watching them with a smile. The stars are just as pretty here as in Amity Park.

I felt a sudden surge within my flipper. I looked at it noticing it was glowing bright green. I lifted it up to my face studying it. Suddenly I noticed it start forming a beam, and aimed it at a trash can quickly as it shot out blowing a hole in it. "What the…" I muttered. "My ghost powers work in this penguin form?! Crap how am I going to keep this a secret from these animals!" I said to myself. Oh no I'm screwed…

Tara: The end of chapter 3. Short as always but that's just who I am so deal with it. I'm not sure when the next chapter is coming so don't ask. I got to work on my other stories and fix situations in my life thank you. Please don't beg ether cause I get annoyed when people beg. The more you beg the more I push it off to warn you people now…


End file.
